


Incredible

by Missuniverse5000bc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missuniverse5000bc/pseuds/Missuniverse5000bc
Summary: Yaz knows how obvious she's being at this point, but it’s not like she can help it. The Doctor is just so incredible that who wouldn't want to impress her? It's only natural. And if her heart flutters every time she receives the slightest hint of praise from her alien friend, well that's her business.The doctor certainly doesn’t hold back on her compliments anyway,





	Incredible

Yaz knows how obvious she's being at this point, but it’s not like she can help it. The Doctor is just so incredible that who wouldn't want to impress her? It's only natural. And if her heart flutters every time she receives the slightest hint of praise from her alien friend, well that's her business.

The doctor certainly doesn’t hold back on her compliments anyway,

 “Yasmin Khan you genius!” The Doctor exclaims after Yaz makes a suggestion during their current predicament. A strange almost comical hedgehog-looking creature about 10ft tall which has been wreaking havoc on a large group of newly arrived travelers hoping to set up home on this particular planet. A planet with purple soil and visible rings in the sky which according to the Doctor had the best bowling alley in the galaxy (albeit on the other side of the planet and in around 500 years’ time).

Yaz is sure her cheeks are bright red at this point, but she can’t exactly help the smile that spreads across her face, even when she can see Ryan smirking and Graham’s grandfatherly knowing look.

The Doctor disappears momentarily only to re-emerge from a pile of what looks like mostly trash to anyone but her holding a bundle of wires, a mini fridge(?) and several weird looking canisters.

“If we cool the area and trick our spiky friend into early hibernation then the rest of you lot can make it safely to the other side of the planet and set up camp- I know the perfect spot!” She announces to the surrounding audience.

The mismatched group of settlers still seem a little confused by the Doctor’s eccentricities but nonetheless hopeful now there seems to be a solid plan, the Doctor has unsurprisingly won their trust as usual notes Yaz.

Graham claps his hands together once, “Well, sounds simple enough, Doc but how do we get back to the TARDIS?”

The Doctor pauses “Well… the TARDIS being right in the centre of the nest is a slight issue for us…”

“Yeah, little bit” Ryan objects

 “But nothing we can’t handle! Right fam?” She turns towards Yaz and practically beams, Yaz can’t help but grin back once again. Then before Graham or Ryan can interrupt again the Doctor is grabbing Yaz’s hand and running once again, leaving the others to chase after her.

 

 

Later that evening, plan successfully carried out with only a couple of minor hiccups along the way, they had made their way very quietly back to the TARDIS in an attempt not to wake the sleeping creature. After holding their breaths as the TARDIS took off finally there was a chance to relax.

Graham broke the silence first, “Well I could certainly do with a cuppa now”

“Yes, tea! Great idea, nothing better for celebrating. Except for custard creams of course” The Doctor rambles happily “We did good, team! 10 points for everyone”

The team enjoyed their triumph for a moment or so longer as the Doctor looked on proudly.

 

“Well then, I’ll put the kettle on shall I?” Graham spoke, already heading towards the kitchen with Ryan turning to follow him leaving the Doctor and Yaz together by the console.

The Doctor smiled kindly, “Ah Yaz, brilliant Yaz”

Blushing and looking intensely at her feet Yaz tries to avoid showing how flustered she is, only when the Doctor places her hand on her shoulder does she look up.

“An extra 10 points for your brilliance today! I don’t know what I’d do without you”

The sincerity in her statement floors Yaz, all she can do stare at her magnificent friend who somehow sees so much in others and someone so ordinary as herself. After far too long Yaz blinks and remembers how to speak.

“Thank you” She leans over and in a moment of bravery kisses her on the cheek, the Doctor is for once speechless as she watches Yaz turn and follow the others into the kitchen.

“Incredible” The Doctor whispers to herself blushing furiously.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic woop woop  
> I'm not sure I succeeded in staying in one tense... But its a start!


End file.
